CAZADORES DEL INFRAMUNDO
by AkiraPili
Summary: Hechiceras, demonios, angeles, cazadores; todos frente a una nueva amenaza ¿Uniran sus fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo? o cada una actuara por su lado. -Bueno volviendo al tema. El libro habla de nueve demonios que aparecieron. Estos demonios eran tan terribles que destruían aldeas enteras provocando muertes en masa. Esto continuo hasta que un ángel bajo de los cielos y...
1. Sakura Haruno

**Cazadores del inframundo**

Por: Akira/Pili

**Cap. 1 Sakura Haruno**

-Eh oído que son vampiros –habló una chica de cabello café y ojos del mismo color –son tan extraños y solo se los ve en la noche. –agregó para respaldar su teoría.

-Yo creo que son hombres lobo, eh escuchado aullidos cerca de la mansión en la luna llena –contradijo otra chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Sean lo que sean son muy extraños, no salieron ni una sola vez en los dos meses que llegaron a la ciudad –habló otra chica de cabello rubio. -¿Qué opinas tú Sakura? –le preguntó de repente a otra chica más alejada de las demás, esta levanto la vista y no dijo nada. –ven acércate y hablemos –ofreció la rubia y recibió la aprobación de las otras dos que sonreían amablemente.

Sakura se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia ellas algo desganada, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, en realidad no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Se sentó y enseguida sintió miradas de lastima, odiaba eso.

-Oí que Emily se mudó a Tokio –comentó la pelinegra, la rubia rápidamente le dio un codazo para que se callara, pero esta simplemente la ignoro y continuó –no te preocupes ahora nosotros seremos tus amigas. –agregó sonriéndola, en ese momento Sakura se sintió tremendamente patética e incómoda.

-Como sea –dijo rápidamente la castaña al percatarse de la tensión en el ambiente –Hablábamos sobre las personas que se mudaron a la mansión Uchiha. –le informó. -¿Sabes algo de ellos? –preguntó animadamente, la pelirosa negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Temari del último año me contó que ella y su madre fueron a darles la bienvenida y ni siquiera las dejaron entrar a la mansión. –comentó la rubia y rápidamente las demás se sobresaltaron exigiendo más información.

-Cuenta más, cuenta más –corearon la castaña y la pelinegra acercándose a la rubia muy ansiosas.

-Bien –exhaló un poco de aire y comenzó –El domingo pasado, el último día de vacaciones, la señora Sabakuno y Temari fueron a visitarlos, pero aparentemente el mayordomo no las dejo entrar poniendo de excusa que no habían remodelado y las dejo afuera, pero gracias a las preguntas de la señora Sabakuno cierta información fue rebelada, las personas que viven en la mansión son en total cuatro, una mujeres y tres hombres, dos de los cuatro tiene como 17años y la edad del mayordomo no sobrepasaba los 25 a lo sumo. También me describió al mayordomo, es un hombre alto y fornido, de tez blanca y cabello naranja, es bastante atractivo y joven y muy callado, parece algo tosco. Pero no se sabe nada de los dueños aun. –informó la rubia orgullosa de saber más que nadie.

-Ino, porque no nos contaste antes esto –preguntó la castaña algo molesta con su amiga.

- Porque me acabo de enterar hoy –contestó con simpleza. –Tú que piensas Sakura –le preguntó la rubia.

Sakura tomó aire y contestó –En mi opinión siento que se les están dando demasiada atención, son solo simples personas que se mudaron y no son muy sociables, nada más. – se paró, camino hacia la puerta y salió sin decir nada más.

Lástima, era lo que todos sentían por la desafortunada Haruno, en los corredores todo quien la veía comenzaba a cuchichear sobre ella y señalarla, y lo peor de todo, la veían con lastima. Odiaba que la miraran así, se sentía simplemente patética.

Respiro hondo, trató de ignorarlos a todos y camino con la cabeza alta por los pasillos hasta llegar a su casillero, lo abrió y una foto cayó de este. Invierno de hace dos años, una foto tomada en Tokio en el la plaza principal, su hermano pequeño junto con sus dos padres la acompañaban sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hipócritas –susurro para sí misma, volvió a guardar la foto y azotó la puerta de su casillero con rabia.

Sus padres habían muerto a inicios de las vacaciones en un accidente automovilístico en Inglaterra, aunque se había deprimido prácticamente toda la vacación, nunca había sentido un dolor realmente fuerte por su perdida, sus padres se la Vivian viajando de un lado para otro y era casi nada el tiempo que pasaban con ella, no tenía buenos recuerdos de ellos, sólo sonrisas fingidas y millones de regalos para compensar su ausencia. Siempre la dejaban sola con su hermano menor y su tío Yamato, y así era feliz, no los necesito nunca así que no podía llamarles precisamente padres, pues simplemente nunca lo fueron para ella, ahora con su muerte no sentía un cambio en su vida.

Pero nadie conocía como se sentía realmente, solo suponían que estaba destrozada –nada más alejado de la verdad- así que lo único que podían hacer era mirarla con lastima y eso si la irritaba en exceso.

El timbre de salida toco y a paso lento llego al autobús, donde nuevamente todos la miraron con lástima. Se sentó en el lugar más solitario que pudo y de repente unas chicas se sentaron junto a ella, al parecer trataron de hablarle pero se arrepintieron a último momento, después de todo era algo intimidante.

-Todos son muy atractivos –comentó una chica. –escuche que asistirán a nuestra escuela, pero solo es un rumor.

Obviamente hablaban de los dueños de la mansión Uchiha, en los dos meses que habían estado en la ciudad se convirtieron en completas celeridades, absolutamente todos hablaban de ellos, aunque nadie los conocía. Simplemente eran famosos por ocupar la mansión Uchiha que tenía fama de estar embrujada.

Llegó a su casa y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Horas más tardes Yamato y su hermano ya habían llegado y se puso a servir la comida, aunque no era la mejor cocinando de los tres su deber siempre había sido preparar la cena.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día en la escuela? –preguntó Yamato para hacer conversación con la pelirosa, ya que esta no había dicho nada en toda la cena.

-Bien –contestó la pelirosa en tono neutral.

-¿Emily realmente se mudó a Tokio?–preguntó su hermano mostrando poco interés.

-Sí –afirmó.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó preocupado Yamato, Sakura solía ser mucho más alegre y ahora simplemente parecía haber perdido esa chispa que la caracterizaba.

-¿Por…?

-Te veo desganada –contestó.

-¿enserio?

-Si sigues así voy a pensar que realmente te afecto la muerte de Botan y Akari –comentó divertido el hermano de Sakura, el solía referirse a sus padres por sus nombres.

-¿Y a ti no? –le preguntó la pelirosa sin mostrar interés.

-¿Qué han hecho ellos por mí? –respondió con simpleza sin darle importancia al tema.

-Te dieron la vida. –argumentó la pelirosa.

-Y luego me abandonaron –repuso frunciendo el ceño.

-La mansión Uchiha vuelve a ser ocupada después de cien años –cambió de tema rápidamente Yamato que notó la tensión en el ambiente.

-Al único que se le ha visto es al mayordomo, va al mercado central todos los domingos a las diez en punto –contó el hermano de Sakura. –es un hombre gigantesco y muy callado.

-¿Takeshi como sabes eso? –le preguntó Yamato interesado.

-Lo ayude a llevar una bolsa el domingo pasado –respondió sin darle importancia a sus palabras.

-Ah a las diez de la noche.

-No exactamente, fue a las diez y media –corrigió el chico aun sin darse cuenta en que se estaba metiendo.

-Domingo que se supone estabas estudiando en tu habitación –le recordó y Takeshi se quedó congelado, si que metió la pata. –Estas castigado jovencito, ahora lavaras los platos y no veras televisión por un mes –ordeno apuntándole con una cuchara.

-No es justo, cuando Sakura entró a la mansión Uchiha cuando tenía trece no recibió castigo alguno –le recordó el chico molesto.

-Qué recuerdos –dijo con nostalgia Sakura mientras se paraba. –Me voy a dormir –informó la chica.

-Sakura estoy preocupado por ti, has estado muy callada últimamente –dijo Yamato mirando a Sakura.

-Sólo me duele la cabeza –contestó dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Yamato y Takeshi sólo la siguieron la mirada.

Ella realmente no estaba mintiendo, su cabeza le había dolido toda la vacación, exactamente desde la muerte de sus padres. Era extraño pero era algo que no se iba ni con el mejor analgésico.

Llego a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, con el ceño fruncido tomó una almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza.

Giró hacia la derecha y presionó mucho más almohada contra sus oídos en un vago intento de no escuchar más los zumbidos que escuchaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con total normalidad, casi todos los estudiantes trataban de hablar con Sakura e integrarla a sus grupos, pero esta sólo los ignoraba y no hablaba con nadie, nada usual en ella que siempre había sido muy alegre.

La muerte de sus padres no le dolía para nada, pero si le había dejado un aturdimiento constante, se sentía alejada de la realidad, ausente de todo, como si sólo fuera una simple espectadora de su propia vida, y si a todo eso le sumaba el dolor de cabeza incesante y el zumbido que escuchaba donde quiera que valla, que incluso era mucho más fuerte que las voces de las personas, le dejaba como resultado "su infierno personal"

Ella sólo deseaba dormir... y jamás despertar…jamás…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pero que tonta soy, tonta, tonta… - se repetía una y otra vez.

La pelirosa corría alarmada por las desoladas y oscuras calles de Konoha. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida después de clases por dos largas horas, aunque fueron las horas más maravillosas se su día, ahora debía correr lo más rápido que podía para llegar antes que Yamato, si no quería recibir el sermón de su vida.

Paró en seco al tener al frente las imponentes puertas del cementerio de Konoha, que aquella noche se veía especialmente más macabra que nunca, pero… era su único atajo.

Respiro hondo y comenzó a trepar la reja, saltó y luego comenzó a correr sin detenerse hasta que escucho algo particularmente aterrador, un grito muy cerca de donde estaba. Quiso ignorar aquel suceso y eliminarlo de su mente por su propio bien, pero nuevamente escuchó algo, esta vez era una voz femenina pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? ¿Con quién desea hablar? –preguntó tontamente la ojiverde, el pánico le nublaba el pensamiento, y por un breve segundo creyó estar en una llamada telefónica.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –Preguntó la voz – ¡Auxilio caí a una fosa! –exclamó.

Sakura pensó un momento que iba hacer, lo más correcto era ir a buscar ayuda pero no contaba con tiempo así que decidió ir ella misma.

-Sigue hablando –le pidió la pelirosa, su vista en la oscuridad era mucho más que inútil, así que debía valerse de sus oídos.

Después de unos segundos llegó a un gran hoyo, se agacho para ver mejor en su interior, no pudo distinguir nada hasta que una pequeña figura acurrucada en una esquina se paró dejando ver a una chica aproximadamente de la edad de Sakura.

-Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?–preguntó la pelirosa reconociéndola de inmediato, la ojiperla trató de explicarle pero Sakura la calló –No importa primero te saco y luego me cuentas –propuso extendiéndole una mano a su compañera.

Después de varios intentos y varias caídas, Sakura logró sacarla, ambas cayeron al frio suelo con la respiración agitada.

Unos minutos más tarde ambas chicas se encontraban caminando por el cementerio buscando una salida, ya que gracias a la visión nocturna poco desarrollada de las dos chicas y a la desviación que tuvo Sakura: no encontraba el camino de regresó y se encontraban irremediablemente perdidas.

-…y luego te escuche gritar y henos aquí –terminó de relatar la pelirosa. Era algo extraño, era con la primera persona que intercambiaba más de dos frases desde que inicio el año, junto a Hinata se sentía cómoda y no fingía. -¿Qué hay de ti? –le preguntó

-Pues llegue aquí en la tarde a visitar a mí… a mi madre… -hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos breves segundos. Sakura conocía la historia de la trágica muerte de Hana Hyuga y era realmente triste -me perdí y después de correr por unos momentos caí a esa fosa –relató la chica aún muy asustada por lo sucedido. –Sakura realmente te lo agradezco, enserio te debo mucho –agradeció la pelinegra inclinándose levemente ante la pelirosa.

-No es nada, no debes hacer nada por mí –contradijo sonriendo. –Mira una rejilla abierta –señaló emocionada, ambas corrieron hacia su libertad.

Después de salir del cementerio continuaron caminando por las calles, que "afortunadamente" no se encontraban iluminadas, las dos chicas no lograban reconocer en qué lugar se encontraban, así que sólo caminaban hablando de distintos temas. Su plan: caminar hasta llegar a una calle conocida o esperar la luz del sol y así poder ubicarse en qué sector de la ciudad se encontraban. Afortunadamente Konoha era una pequeña ciudad, tranquila y rutinaria, en la que casi no existía delincuencia, así que podían estar tranquilas.

-Un momento –Hinata paró en seco con la mirada fija en un sector, Sakura sólo la miro callada sin entender – Esa… ¿Esa no es la mansión Uchiha? –reconoció, Sakura miro al frente y en definitiva era la mansión Uchiha.

-Hace años que no vengo aquí –comentó la pelirosa mirando fijamente la mansión –Y ahora estoy a unos cuantos pasos de esta maravilla.

Hinata la miro extrañada, no había visto nunca antes esa fascinación en la mirada de alguien, nunca en su vida. Sintió algo de curiosidad sobre el tema pero no quería ser entrometida en la vida de su nueva amiga.

-Mejor vámonos –propuso la pelinegra comenzando a caminar, se volteó para ver a Sakura y esta no se había movido un milímetro, y justo en ese momento un fuerte viento le arrebató la bufanda que abrigaba el cuello de la pelinegra. Voló unos metros y quedo enganchada justo en…

-¡La mansión Uchiha! –exclamó la pelinegra. – ¿Dios, dios que haré? –se preguntaba entrando en pánico mientras caminaba en círculos.

-Es sólo una bufanda, vámonos –dijo Sakura sin darle importancia.

-No, no lo entiendes… esa bufanda era de mi madre… es uno de los pocos recuerdos que me quedan de ella –le explicó con la voz quebrada.

-Bueno pues vamos por ella –dijo con simpleza la ojiverde.

-Pero… pero… -tartamudeaba la pelinegra, Sakura la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia las rejillas de la mansión. –No soy buena trepando –confesó con la cabeza baja

-Entonces espérame aquí yo iré por la bufanda.

-No, no te dejare sola. –repuso la ojiperla y acto seguido comenzó a trepar.

Ambas chicas entraron a la mansión, aun había un largo trecho para alcanzar el árbol que sostenía la bufanda, caminaron con suma sutileza para no provocar ni el menor ruido, pero cuando llegaron al árbol encontraron otro nuevo problema, la bufanda estaba muy lejos para ellas.

-¿Y ahora qué? –susurro la pelinegra mirando arriba.

-Pues solo nos queda saltar para atraparla –dicho esto la pelirosa pego un gran salto, que a pesar de ser muy alto no logro alcanzar la bufanda. –Diablos es muy alta –maldijo la pelirosa viendo impotente la bufanda moverse en la rama con el viento.

Las dos chicas saltaban y saltaban y no lograban alcanzarla, sin darse cuenta habían armado un gran alboroto. Entonces una luz en la mansión se encendió y una figura negra encapuchada salió de esta. Las dos chicas se quedaron congeladas con la espelúznate aparición.


	2. La mansion Uchiha

**Cap. 2 La mansión Uchiha**

Aquella macabra figura se acerco a las dos chicas y sin previo aviso la tomo de las muñecas y las arrastro hasta adentro de la mansión.

Sakura y Hinata se encontraban en estado de shock.

Después de ingresar a la mansión la figura las empujo hasta entrar a un cuarto poco iluminado y bastante frio, se des encapucho y dejo ver su rostro, era el mayordomo de la mansión.

-¿Qué nos harás? –preguntó Sakura espantada.

El mayordomo no respondió, simplemente se saco la pesada gabardina negra y la colgó en la pared, camino unos metros al frente y poro en la puerta.

Hinata estaba al borde del llanto, se encontraba aterrorizada, había escuchado terribles cosas de las personas que Vivian en la mansión Uchiha, y ahora iba a comprobarlas en carne propia.

Pensó en correr pero era demasiado lenta, aquel gigantesco hombre seguro la alcanzaría en unos segundos, además, no estaba sola, si iban ah hacer algo, lo debían hacer juntas.

Justo en ese momento toda la habitación se ilumino dejando ver en la puerta una chica de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color parada en la puerta.

Hinata pudo reconocer que aquella chica llevaba en sus manos la bufanda de su madre.

-Lamento la demora –se disculpo la chica, su voz era melodiosa. –Me detuve afuera para a atrapar esto –dijo mostrando la bufanda. –Es tuya ¿verdad? –pregunto mirando a Hinata, esta solo asintió levemente.

La morena camino hacia ella y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se la devolvió. Sakura no entendía nada.

-Me disculpo por Juugo, es algo torpe pero es incapaz de lastimar a un humano. –dijo la morena gentilmente.

"¿Humano?" repitió mentalmente Sakura.

-cuando la vi parecían perdidas ¿no es así? –preguntó casi asegurándolo. Sakura y Hinata asintieron.

-Bueno ofrecería llevarlas a casa pero ya es muy tarde. Pero… ¿Qué les parece si hoy se quedan a dormir aquí? –propuso animadamente.

-Eh… bueno… pues… -balbuceaba la pelirosa, no sabía que decir.

- realmente agradecemos su oferta, y ahora es lo mejor ¿no crees Sakura? –contestó Hinata sobresaltando a Sakura, se oía bastante decidida para ser Hinata.

-Claro, muchas gracias. –ambas chicas se inclinaron levemente hacia la pelinegra.

-No es nada en verdad. –Respondió la morena –Muchas gracias Juugo ya puedes regresar a dormir. –le agradeció gentilmente.

El imponente hombre se inclino y se retiro sigilosamente.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, un gusto - se presentó la pelirosa.

-Hinata Hyuga –continúo con las presentaciones

-Un gusto conocerlas a las dos –respondió cordialmente la pelinegra -Bueno, que estamos esperando vamos –dijo animadamente la pelinegra. –Síganme –ordenó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Salieron que aquella habitación y llegaron a otro prácticamente vacía, en el centro una impresionante escalera que se partía en dos, dirigía a el segundo piso.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –habló una voz profunda, su tono se oía algo molesto.

La morena paró en seco.

-Se perdieron solo quiero ayudar –se excuso con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hinata y Sakura buscaron con la mirada de donde provenía la voz, pero apenas entraba una débil luz por las ventanas, no encontraban al sujeto de la voz encantadora.

Entonces sucedió, los verdes ojos de Sakura encontraron una figura respaldada en el barandal de las escaleras, a pesar de la poca luz podían verlo claramente, era extraño pero sucedía.

Era el chico más lindo que había visto en su vida, enseguida quedo engancha. Era como si una fuerza invisible la arrastrara a su lado, era algo indescriptible. Sintió que por fin su existencia cobraba sentido.

Aquel atractivo chico de pelo negro azulado y ojos profundos hipnotizantes tenía algo único que le atraía terriblemente. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era amor a primera vista?

**-**Si algo pasa será tu responsabilidad –advirtió el chico subiendo tranquilamente por las escaleras.

-¡No te preocupes! –gritó la chica cuando Sasuke salió de sus vista.

- ¿Qué nos puede pasar? –preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

- ¡Oh! Nada malo, sólo pueden caer al pozo del patio trasero, o activar una de las tantas trampas de la mansión y herirse, o aun peor que uno de nosotros bebamos su sangre o las matemos –nombró muy seriamente, Hinata tenía el rostro más pálido que el de un fantasma –Sólo bromeaba –confesó al ver el rostro de la pobre Hinata. –Bien, síganme –ordenó mientras subía las escaleras.

- ¿Quién era él? –preguntó Sakura ensimismada.

-¿Él? Es Sasuke, mi primo. –respondió sin darle mucho interés al asunto.

Hinata se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente y seguirla sin decir nada, no sabía porque pero sentía que la chica no estaba mintiendo del todo.

Las dos subían por las escaleras hasta que al llegar al final se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de cierta pelirosa que se había quedado abajo con la mirada perdida y una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Sakura! –La llamó Hinata -¡Sakura! –Volvió a intentar más fuerte pero no hubo respuesta -¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó sin entender.

-Yo creo saber que tiene –dijo la morena de ojos negros con picardía en la mirada -¡Sasuke! Que haces todavía aquí –habló al aire.

Sakura reacciono enseguida y subió las escaleras tan rápido que debió marcar un record en la historia universal. Hinata sólo vio un borrón rosa pasar frente a ella.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó ansiosa buscando con la mirada a el Uchiha.

-Solo bromeaba vamos ya hace mucho frio aquí –Apresuro tirando de los brazos a las dos chicas hasta llegar a un pasillo oscuro y polvoriento.

Hinata caminaba suavemente por el pasillo, la madera estaba muy vieja y podrida, y rechinaba en algunos lugares, la mansión en sí se encontraba totalmente descuidad y vieja.

Llegaron casi al final del pasillo y ahí era donde dos imponentes puertas se encontraban frente a frente. La ojinegra sacó una llave muy antigua y medieval y abrió la puerta.

Hinata se esperaba ver una habitación grande y descuidada, polvorienta, sucia y con escasos muebles, tal vez sólo como con una cama y un ropero, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron dejaron ver una habitación de ensueño.

A diferencia de toda la mansión aquel cuarto si había recibido un gran cambió, las paredes estaban tapizadas con un color violeta claro, en el centro una enorme cama con cortinas al estilo rey, un plasma y estéreo enfrente de la cama, y muchas cosas más.

-Mi habitación –anuncio parándose al centro y extendiendo los brazos.

-¡Genial! –exclamaron Hinata y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Quién tiene sueño? –preguntó la ojinegra sacando dos pijamas de su armario.

Hinata y Sakura negaron con la cabeza, al ver semejante cuarto a quien sea se le quita el sueño.

La chica es ofreció las pijamas y el baño para darse una ducha, después de una hora aproximadamente las tres estaban listas para una pi jamada.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ver una película de terror ¿ustedes no? –preguntó mostrando la película que tenía pinta de estar impresa en piel humana.

-C-claro –respondieron las dos chicas tratando de convencerse a sí mismas.

-Que bien. Siempre eh querido ver una película de terror pasando la media noche, pero como soy muy cobarde nunca me atrevía a verla sola –confesó la Mizaki poniendo la película.

-Porque no se lo pedias a Sasuke – preguntó Sakura acomodándose en el sofá.

-¿Sasuke? –Repitió –Se lo pedí una vez y no me respondió, de todos modos yo organice todo para la noche, lo obligue a venir y comenzó la película, yo hablaba y gritaba pero él no me contestaba, cuando me fije me di cuenta que estaba dormido. –contó haciendo esfuerzo para recordar los detalles. –últimamente ha estado muy perezoso, se encierra en su cuarto con las cortinas cerradas y solo duerme –comentó.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso? –preguntó con interés Hinata acomodándose junto a Sakura.

- Ayer –respondió. Sakura y Hinata se sorprendieron al escuchar su respuesta, lo había contado como si hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo.

- Debió costarles mucho la mansión ¿no? –comentó Sakura para hacer conversación.

-Ni un centavo.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron la pelirosa y la pelinegra.

-Ajá, ni un solo centavo, fue heredada. –confirmó, al ver que las dos chicas no entendían nada decidió explicarles por lo primero. –No me eh presentado formalmente ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Mizaki Uchiha, mucho gusto. –se presento con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Uchiha? Eres descendiente de la condesa Uchiha –preguntaron.

-Sí, por años vivimos en otro lugar hasta que nuestro trabajo nos obligo a llegar aquí, a Konoha, la verdad pensábamos en comprar un departamento, pero nuestro trabajo es muy ruidoso y eso molestaría a los vecinos, entonces Itachi quiso construir una casa alejada de la ciudad, pero entonces recordé esta mansión, realmente me había olvidado de esta mansión, hace años que no venia aquí. –comentó con cierta nostalgia.

- Conoces la historia de la condesa Uchiha –preguntó Hinata.

-¿La condesa Uchiha? A ver… nació en Tokio, Japón el año1553, creció y se educó ahí hasta sus diez años, entonces fue a roma hasta sus dieciséis años sus actividades fueron desconocidas, luego viajo a Londres con sus padres y en una noche de abril unos "bandidos" entraron y ocasionaron una masacre terrible, de la que sólo pudo sobrevivir la recién convertida condesa, vivió unos cinco años más en Londres alejada de la ciudad y luego una vez más su trabajo la obligo a irse de ese lugar, de vuelta a Japón, pero esta vez en un pequeño pueblito alejado de todo, en ese pueblo es donde más tuvo problemas, las personas ignorantes la acusaban de ser un demonio y cosas así, entonces decidió alejarse de todo y construyo esta mansión, lo hizo en un solo día y al parecer no contrato a nadie, entonces el rumor de que era una bruja se extendió por toda la región, ella sólo vivía en esta mansión con sus sirvientes, cada semana cambiada de servidumbre, porque estos "desaparecían" misteriosamente para todos, vivió veinte años en esta mansión y luego simplemente desapareció, dejando la mansión para su descendencia. –contó con tristeza, tal parecía que había abierto una vieja herida.

-Valla que misterio –comentó Sakura. –La verdad es que esta mansión me parece embrujada –comentó acurrucándose mientras miraba a las esquinas.

-Bien ya veamos la película – cortó Mizaki poniéndole play a la película.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura observo el reloj de su muñeca, apenas eran las tres de la mañana y no había podido pegar ojo, se giro hacia la derecha, Hinata y Mizaki se encontraban profundamente dormidas.

"Vamos Sakura, vamos ¿Cuándo más tendrás esta oportunidad?" pensó Sakura sentándose en la cama.

Se puso las zapatillas deportivas y con sumo sigilo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Miro el pasillo con algo de miedo, recordó como había rechinado y ahora no quería causar el menor ruido.

Desde que tenía memoria había sentido una extraña curiosidad por la mansión Uchiha, una fascinación única e indescriptible.

Había entrado una vez cuando tenía doce, por lo general la mansión siempre estaba muy bien protegida y era prácticamente impenetrable, pero la noche de brujas de hace ya cuatro años la ventana del sótano estaba extrañamente abierta, Sakura no desaprovecho aquella oportunidad y entro sola a la mansión, su curiosidad le había ganado a su sentido común, aquella noche solo pudo explorar la planta baja y su retirada fue forzada –gracias a un gato que la espanto y salió corriendo de ahí – y gracias a su repentina salida dejo un objeto muy preciado para ella, objeto que ahora esperaba recuperar.

Llegó a las escaleras y con sumo cuidado bajo hasta llegar a la planta baja, recordaba poco o nada del recorrido que realizó la noche que estuvo ahí, así que dejo que su instinto la guiara, tomo el camino de la derecha y luego a la izquierda, cambio varias veces de dirección y por fin, se halló en frente a una gran puerta que le resultaba familiar, sin siquiera pensarlo abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

Era una habitación especialmente descuidada, polvorienta y maloliente, en su interior solo se podía distinguir un majestuoso escritorio algo sucio, pero intacto, y varias cosas tapadas con sábanas blancas. Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura, gracias a su instinto encontró la habitación que buscaba. Atravesó la habitación para llegar al escritorio y abrió el primer cajón de la izquierda, en su interior un objeto brilló. Sakura sacó el objeto brillante y lo guardo en su bolsillo, cerró el cajón y se disponía a irse cuando sus pies se enredaron en una sábana, cayó al suelo y arrastro las sabanas con ella dejando descubierta un cuadro.

-Qué diablos – dijo Sakura al ver el cuadro algo atónica.

En el cuadro se retrataba una mujer de aproximadamente unos 25 años de edad, bestia un vestido colonial de color azul oscuro, tenía las manos recargadas suavemente sobre su regazo, todo aquello era normal, lo sorprendente era el parecido con la mujer retratara y Misaki, ambas eran de pelo negro azulado, de tés blanca, ojos oscuros y con la misma mirada picara y vivaz, aunque la edad era diferente eran iguales. La pelirosa se acercó al cuadro para ver mejor y en el pie se encontraban escritas las palabras "Condesa Misaki Uchiha"

Más sorprendida que nunca salió corriendo del lugar, no supo como pero se encontraba nuevamente al pie de las escaleras, tenía la respiración agitada y sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar.

Trato de buscar una explicación lógica.

-Tal vez la condesa Misaki es la tátara, tátara, tátara, abuela de Misaki y el parecido se debe a que son familiares y de seguro le pusieron ese nombre en honor a la condesa, suena razonable, es solo eso – justificó la pelirosa tranquilizándose, algo más tranquila subió las escaleras.

La cabeza le seguía doliendo y algo distraída, en el último escalón su pie resbalo y cayó estrepitosamente como cuatro escalones abajo.

-¡Que daño! –se quejó sobándose las partes más afectadas.

-Eres pésima escabulléndote –habló una voz en la oscuridad, Sakura se guio por el sonido y encontró una figura apoyada en la pared.

-Yo… este… quería ir al baño –mintió nerviosa, la figura salió de las sombras y se dejó ver.

Era el mismo chico que se encontraban en las escaleras cuando llegó, Sakura lo vio y enseguida se quedó sin palabras, no entendía por qué pero cada vez que veía al chico el dolor de cabeza y todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían y se sentía volar.

-No vas a subir –preguntó Sasuke al notar que Sakura se había quedado como hipnotizada.

-S-sí claro –dicho esto subió las escaleras hasta quedar frente a frente con el pelinegro.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, era bastante atractivo y al tenerlo tan cerca hacia que su estómago sintiera millones de mariposas volando. De repente Sasuke extendió la mano.

-Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto –se presentó emocionada tomando la mano del chico y agitándola.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó molesto soltado su mano bruscamente del agarre de Sakura, esta no entendía nada –Quiero que me des lo que sacaste de la habitación de abajo –ordenó extendiendo nuevamente su mano.

Sakura se sorprendió al saber que el chico sabia lo del objeto, pero sin protestar ni hablar se lo entrego. Era un collar de plata que en el centro tenía una nube roja, bastante sencilla. Más Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Es mío, lo deje aquí hace un tiempo, solo lo recupere –explico la pelirosa sin entender nada de nada.

Sasuke se lo entrego de nuevo.

-Hyuga y Haruno, interesante –susurro el chico para sí, más la pelirosa logro escucharlo.

- ¿Interesante? ¿Por qué? –preguntó curiosa

-Olvídalo –respondió secamente, dicho esto se dio la vuelta hacia las escales y comenzó a bajar despreocupadamente.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó la pelirosa, ya pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada, y podía pescar un resfriado si salía a esa hora.

-Esta es mi casa y puedo ir donde quiera ¿No crees? –su tono sonaba molesto pero tenía un aire sereno.

-Oh, cierto. – quiso alegar algo más, pero después de todo apenas lo conocía -Gracias por devolverme mi collar –agradeció la chica con una gran sonrisa. Pero Sasuke no se molestó ni siquiera en voltearse para verla.

Y sin decir nada siguió bajando por los escalones hasta perderse nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Sakura frunció el ceño molesta con el chico.

-Que grosero –Soltó la ojiverde mientras caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a la habitación de Misaki. –Pero es tan lindo –agregó risueña con las mejillas sonrojada.

¿Cómo podía enojarse con él


	3. Por la mañana

**Cap. 3 Por la mañana…**

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó algo aturdida, no recordaba muchas cosas por su somnolencia y al encontrarse en otra casa diferente a la suya no pudo evitar soltar un grito que bien podía haber despertado a todo el vecindario, pero como la mansión estaba sumamente apartada de la ciudad solo despertó a los ocupantes de esta.

Sakura y Misaki se levantaron espantadas por el grito e instantáneamente se abrasaron mutuamente, al ver que era solo Hinata se soltaron relajadas.

-¿Pero qué rayos de suceder Hinata? –preguntó Misaki molesta mientras se paraba frente a la pelinegra.

-L-lo siento –se disculpó apenada. –Entre en pánico –confesó tiernamente la chica, su mirada logró apaciguar a la molesta Uchiha.

Lanzo un largo suspiro – Bien ya no importa, a esta hora ya deben estar despiertos. –se refirió a sus primos.

Sakura se paró rápidamente de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises, le encantaba ese clima.

Se encontraba preocupada por lo que le dirían en su casa al llegar, posiblemente la castigarían por un mes, nunca había dormido en otro lugar que no fuera su casa y siempre fue responsable en la hora de llegada, Yamato debía estar enloquecido buscándola.

Observo a Hinata que también estaba preocupada, seguramente por lo mismo, no debían perder más tiempo, entre más pronto llegaran a sus casas sería mejor.

-Sakura, es mejor que nos vallamos. –propuso la pelinegra, Sakura solo asintió.

-¿Ahora? Aún es muy temprano –repuso la Uchiha observando su reloj. –Quédense a desayunar ¿Si? –pidió rogante.

Sakura y Hinata se miraron mutuamente.

-Bueno… Misaki… veras… -trataba de alegar la pelirosa pero la mirada esperanzada de Misaki la rompió. –De acuerdo –acepto al final, Hinata simplemente se quedó callada.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó emocionada la Uchiha –Hinata puedes bañarte en este cuarto -ordenó parándose, busco unas toallas y se las arrojo –Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder, yo les prestare unos pantalones y camisetas para que se vallan –ofreció al ver sus ropas tiradas y sucias del día anterior.

A pesar de que Misaki las apurara todo lo posible, casi diez minutos después Hinata entro a la ducha, mientras tanto Sakura se ponía la bata al igual que Misaki, las dos salieron al mismo tiempo. Misaki le señalo la ducha y ella bajo por las escaleras.

Sakura camino hacia el cuarto y cuando tomo la perilla sitio como se movía, la puerta se abrió dejando un sexy chico mojado frente a ella, tenía una toalla envuelta en la cintura y otra sobre los hombros y nada más. Sakura se quedó sin aliento, el chico tenía un cuerpo de infarto, sentía que sus mejillas se iban a incendiar, su corazón latía fuertemente y aunque quisiera no podía apartar la mirada del chico.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirándome todo el día o te apartaras de mi camino? –la voz del Uchiha logró sacarla de su trance.

-Oh –fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Trato de apartarse a la derecha, pero Sasuke también escogió ese lado, a la izquierda paso lo mismo, derecha nuevamente, lo mismo, Sasuke la tomo de los hombros y la aparto bruscamente y se alejó de ella.

Sakura tenía el corazón disparado, podía oírlo, puso las manos sobre su pecho y tratando de tranquilizarse, respiro hondo y entro a la ducha.

Después de aproximadamente media hora ya todas estaban listas para salir, el reloj apenas marcaban la 7:00 de la mañana, así que a Misaki se le ocurrió preparar un desayuno especial para todos. Los sirvió en la mesa y espero a que todos bajaran.

-Que emocionante -comentó la pelinegra, las otras dos chicas la miraron sin entender – Nunca antes habíamos desayunado todos juntos, por lo general Itachi solo comía una pieza de pan, Sasuke desaparecía, y al final terminaba desayunando yo sola. –contó.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos acercarse, en la puerta apareció un atractivo hombre de ojos negros, al principio miro confundido la escena, pero después una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la deliciosa comida preparada en la mesa.

-¿A qué se debe esto? –preguntó acercándose a la mesa.

-Sólo quiero tener un desayuno en familia –contestó Misaki –Siéntate Itachi –prácticamente lo empujó en la silla del cabezal.

-¿En familia? –Repitió –Pero… Sasuke ya salió –informó tomando una uva sin mucho interés en el asunto.

Misaki cambio su expresión a una macabra, parecía que un aura oscura la envolvía –Oh, no. Eso chico antipático no me arruinara esto –habló con rabia –Esperen a que vuelva con Sasuke, no tardare, por favor no comiencen hasta que estemos todos. –pidió mientras salía corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Hinata y Sakura se sentaron en silencio, después no movieron ni un musculo.

-Mi nombre es Itachi, el mayor de los Uchiha –se presentó amablemente el chico con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hinata Hyuga. –continuó tímidamente.

-Sakura Haruno.

Al escuchar los apellidos de las chicas Itachi se sorprendió un poco, pero trató de no aparentar nada y simplemente tomo otra uva.

Hinata lo observo detenidamente, no sabía por qué pero le parecía haberlo visto antes, cuando era pequeña, sacudió su cabeza levemente, era imposible, después de todo esos tres "hermanos" se parecían mucho, debía estar confundida.

-Perdone la pregunta, pero ha estado en Konoha antes –interrogó la pelinegra con curiosidad.

Itachi la miro sin expresión alguna. –No, es mi primera vez aquí. –respondió sencillamente.

-Es extraño, pero creí verte antes. –confesó la chica con una sonrisa, Itachi solo la miro callado.

-Llamaron a sus padres. –preguntó el Uchiha. –Seguro se preocuparon.

Las dos chicas bajaron la mirada sintiéndose culpables.

-No creo que siquiera se hallan dado cuenta de mi ausencia. –susurro Hinata triste.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Itachi.

-Bueno pues… mi padre siempre está ocupado con su trabajo, y mi madre… bueno ella ya no está. –respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

Itachi ya no quiso indagar más pues claramente le afectaba hablar sobre su familia.

-¿Y tú Sakura?

-Mis padres están muertos así que no creo que les importe yo bajo tierra. –respondió como si nada.

Hinata abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, incluso Itachi se sorprendió.

Sakura notó como la miraban y se fastidio al sentir esas molestas miradas de lastima sobre ella.

-No es que me afectara, para nada. –repuso la pelirosa restándole importancia. –Y de ¿dónde son? –cambio de tema.

-De Inglaterra, bueno hemos estado ahí por los últimos años. –contestó el Uchiha.

-¡Inglaterra! Y que les trajo a esta aburrida ciudad. –preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

-Trabajo. –respondió con simpleza. –Un importante trabajo.

-Apropósito, oí que eras doctor. ¿Es cierto? –preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-Así es, pedí un puesto en el hospital central. –comentó

-Yo quiero ser algún día doctora, ha sido mi sueño desde que tengo memoria. –contó Sakura amenamente.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar.

-¿Y aun van al colegio? –preguntó al azar, sólo trataba de hacer conversación y crear un ambiente más cómodo.

-S-si –respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿A cuál?

-A Konoha –contestó Hinata

-Es el mejor colegio de la región –agregó orgullosa la pelirosa.

-Pero que coincidencia, ayer inscribí a Misaki y Sasuke en el mismo colegio –comentó Itachi.

Sakura sintió como su corazón brincaba de alegría, tuvo ganas de gritar de felicidad pero se contuvo. Sasuke Uchiha estaría en el mismo colegio que ella, estarían juntos, relativamente.

-Fue muy difícil de lograr, como hasta este año Sasuke y Misaki estudiaban en casa –contó –Así que la directora les preparó un examen especial para el lunes, y también estará al tanto de sus notas durante los primeros meses. Aquella mujer es realmente controladora.

-La señorita Tsunade siempre ha velado por el prestigio de Konoha y es muy dura con los estudiantes nuevos –informó Sakura, hace sólo cuatro años vivió esa presión estresante por parte de Tsunade cuando se mudó a Konoha.

- Espero que Misaki no me haga quedar mal –expresó algo preocupado.

- ¿Y Sasuke? –preguntó Hinata.

-Ese chico… la verdad no sé cuánto aprendió este tiempo, todo el día desaparecía o se la pasaba durmiendo –contó algo estresado, hablar de su hermano siempre lo hacía. –Pero en cuanto a su comportamiento es muy tranquilo, no causara problemas en ese aspecto. Pero Misaki, es todo lo contrario, ella si se rompió la cabeza estudiando, pero suele estallar con facilidad. –comentó mostrando preocupación.

Entonces justo en ese momento se escuchó en fuerte portazo y luego unos pasos acercándose a la cocina, en la puerta aparecieron dos pelinegros, Misaki con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, en cambio Sasuke estaba muy molesto.

-Bien ahora si estamos completos –habló la pelinegra, llevo a Sasuke hasta su lugar y ella se sentó junto a él, Hinata frente a Misaki, Sasuke frente a Sakura e Itachi en el cabezal. El desayuno comenzó.

Sakura no podía evitar mirara de reojo a Sasuke, se veía tan lindo.

No entendía por qué se sentía tan atraída a ese chicho, apenas lo había conocido y las pocas palabras que cruzaron eran prácticamente acidas de su parte. Definitivamente aquello era extraño pero estaba pasando. Junto a él sentía que todo desaparecía, que solo importaba él, que había nacido para estar a su servicio.

"Que obsesión más enfermiza" pensó mirándolo nuevamente.


	4. La clase 5-A

**Cap. 4 La clase 5-A**

Lunes, otro cotidiano y monótono día en la vida de muchos estudiantes que ingresaban a Konoha, como cualquier otro día.

Pero aquel simple lunes era especial para cierta estudiante de cabello rosa, aquel lunes era la difícil evaluación preparada para los Uchiha, aquel que probaba si eran dignos o no de ingresar a Konoha.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con la mirada perdida en la ventana mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa, como siempre había llegado mucho más temprano que el resto de sus compañeros. Le gustaba mucho estar sola por unos instantes en su día, y ese era el único momento donde encontraba paz y podía pensar.

"Ese chico… la verdad no sé cuánto aprendió este tiempo, todo el día desaparecía o se la pasaba durmiendo. Pero Misaki, es todo lo contrario, ella si se rompió la cabeza estudiando" aquella palabras resonaban en su cabeza, era obvio que por Misaki no debía preocuparse, pero por Sasuke… parecía un chico listo y preparado, pero también tenía un aire despreocupado, no sabía si lograría aprobar y si lo lograba, aquel resultado determinaría a que salón seria asignado.

El salón A era para alumnos dotados de inteligencia, y también los mejores deportistas, alumnos excepcionales y muy prometedores, lo mejor del colegio. Solo los mejores iban a ese salón. El salón B era para alumnos promedio, inteligentes y deportistas. El salón C era para alumnos normales.

Esa era la división de los cursos.

Ella se encontraba en el salón A, aunque no era la persona más brillante ni la mejor deportista, se encontraba en el mejor salón. Tal vez no se merecía ese lugar pero lo tenía, y tenía que mantenerlo.

Atrapada en sus pensamientos ni siquiera se percató de que el timbre ya había sonado y que los alumnos ya ingresaban al salón.

Hinata se sentó junto a Sakura, y al verla tan pensativa no le dijo nada.

El maestro entró al salón y la clase comenzó.

Hinata el echo un vistazo a su amiga, la ojiverde seguía atrapada en sus pensamientos, al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de todos los demás, Sakura podía ser tan distraída.

Pero bueno, ella también no estaba muy atenta a la clase, se dedicaba a buscar con la mirada a cierto rubio, pero por más esfuerzos que hacia no lo encontró.

Aquello comenzaba a preocuparle.

La semana pasada no se había aparecido por ningún lugar, la idea de que tal vez se habría cambiado de institución la ponía muy mal, la simple idea hacia que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Lo había amado desde los diez años.

Desde que lo conoció.

Al principio todo nació con una gran admiración, su persistencia ante todo era realmente envidiable, aquella sonrisa y esa alegría la cautivaron por completo.

Todo de él le gustaba.

Naruto Uzumaki se había convertido en su obsesión.

Y ahora no verlo era simplemente una tortura, realmente lo extrañaba.

Aquel chico era el único que nunca le trato mal en Konoha, es más la defendía y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa justo en el momento en el que más la necesitaba.

El timbre sonó sacando de sus pensamientos a las dos chicas, rápidamente todos comenzaron a salir y se dirigían a un mismo lugar.

A la sala de exámenes. Donde los famosos Uchiha realizaban su evaluación.

-Hinata, levántate pronto, su examen ya debió haber terminado –dijo ansiosa la pelirosa.

Las dos fueron las ultimas en salir del salón, y al llegar a la sala de exámenes notaron que había más de veinte alumnos esperando los resultados, todos curiosos.

Entonces las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando salir a una pelinegra que parecía más bien un zombi, su mirada se encontraba completamente perdida.

El examen debió ser atroz.

Sakura se preocupó mucho más por Sasuke, que no aparecía por ningún lugar.

Misaki las reconoció desde lejos y fue corriendo hacia ellas. El resto de los alumnos la siguió con la siguió con la mirada y se quedaron atónicos al ver que corría hacia unas alumnas.

¿Cómo diablos se conocían?

-¡Fue horrible! –exclamó la pelinegra.

-¿y Sasuke? –preguntó rápidamente la pelirosa, no podía aguantar más.

-Ese engreído. –soltó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó más impaciente.

-Bueno pues verán. La directora nos entregó unas cinco hojas del examen y solo nos dio una hora para terminarlo, creí que iba a ser sencillo, consideran que me mate estudiando… pero fue todo lo contrario. Comencé rápidamente el examen, pero Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto, esto continuo hasta que la directora se molestó y le pidió que empezase. No paso más de veinte minutos y Sasuke entrego el examen, la directora lo reviso y pareció sorprendida y molesta. –contó sin saltarse un detalle. –Sasuke es un chico listo así que supongo que pasó el examen, eso me molesta un poco –confesó con rabia.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Hinata.

-Es algo molesto, yo me esfuerzo mucho y el no hace nada, luego simplemente llega y lo hace mejor que nadie, la vida no es justa –alegó.

-¿Y cuándo saldrán los resultados? –preguntó Sakura.

-según dijo la directora exactamente antes del segundo periodo, que es… -dijo mirando su reloj, el timbre sonó indicando el final del receso.

Y justo en ese momento la secretaria de la dirección salió con una hoja y lo puso en la hoja de anuncios.

Enseguida todo el mundo se puso alrededor de la tabla de anuncios.

Misaki atravesó el mar de alumnos. Al ver los resultados frunció el ceño molesta. Se acercó a Hinata y Sakura pero simplemente paso de largo.

Hinata y Sakura no entendían que pasó así que con mucha dificultad se abrieron entre la gente y llegaron a la tabla.

_Uchiha Sasuke: 100 puntos. Salón A _

_Uchiha Misaki: 70 puntos. Salón A _

-Sasuke es muy inteligente –comentó Sakura.

-No entiendo porque está molesta, si al final estamos en el mismo salón –dijo Hinata sin entender la molestia de Misaki.

Sakura asimilo lo último dicho por Hinata.

-¡Estaremos en el mismo salón! –gritó emocionada Sakura al reparar en ese detalle, inmediatamente todos voltearon a verla.

-Mejor vámonos –propuso Hinata caminando. –la clase de educación física ya comenzara.

Todos los estudiantes de la clase A se encontraban esperando a su siempre activo profesor de educación física, rara vez se retrasaba, era una de los maestros más puntuales de todos.

Sakura y Hinata se encontraban sentadas en una banqueta esperando como el resto del salón, entonces Ino se acercó a ellas.

-Los Uchiha son realmente interesantes ¿no creen? –preguntó sentándose junto a ellas.

-Sí, son muy interesantes –respondió Sakura.

-La chica es algo extraña, pero el chico… bueno no lo alcance a ver. Pero por lo visto en sus resultados debe ser todo un nerd. –dedujo Ino imaginándose a un chico bajito con un corte estilo Lee, lentes gruesos y muy feo. Del solo imaginarlo se echó a reír.

Hinata y Sakura solo la mirar sin entender.

Entonces el profesor apareció con su brillante sonrisa y su tan usual deportivo verde, aquella mañana parecía estar más feliz que nunca.

-Buenos días alumnos –saludo entusiasta. –Como sabrán hoy dos nuevos alumnos ingresaron al salón, y ahora están aquí, por favor jóvenes Uchiha pasen –los llamó.

Ino se adelantó en abrirse paso y ponerse frente a todos, quería ser la primera en ver al chico pelinegro.

-Quiero ver al nerd –susurro Ino emocionada.

Entonces frente a todos aparecieron dos atractivos pelinegros.

Misaki enseguida capto la atención de los chicos, claro no era nada extraño, después de todo era una Uchiha.

Ino observo a Sasuke y se quedó sin aliento, aquella imagen de nerd feo se borró al ver al atractivo chico pelinegro, ese era amor a primera vista.

Pero lamentablemente para ella no era la única que se sentía así, absolutamente todas las chicas del salón tenían corazones en los ojos observando hipnotizadas al Uchiha.

-¡Es tan guapo! –exclamó la rubia sin importarle si la escuchaban o no.

Sakura sintió algo amargo en su interior, todas aquellas chicas tenían más posibilidades que ella, eran más listas, más lindas y talentosas en todo.

Simplemente no tenía oportunidad.

Lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Bien y ahora también recibamos a los campeones internacionales del club de tenis –anuncio emocionado el profesor, en eso momento dos chicos aparecieron saltando y armando un escándalo.

Hinata se emocionó de ver ahí a Naruto, todo caía en su lugar, Naruto y Lee participaron en un torneo de tenis toda la vacación y la primera semana de clases.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver al rubio nuevamente.

Naruto se giró en la dirección que ella estaba y se sonrojo automáticamente ¿La estaba viendo a ella? El rubio camino hacia esa dirección y su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho. Pero todo cambio cuando paso de largo.

Hinata volteo a ver dónde se dirigía y enseguida entendió todo, se dirigía donde Sakura estaba.

Porque a él le gustaba Sakura desde que la pelirosa apareció en Konoha.

-¡Sakura! –gritó el escandaloso rubio saltando a abrasarla. –Te extrañe tanto, se lo que te paso, así que te prometo estar siempre contigo y hacerte olvidar todos los momentos difíciles –prometió tomando sus manos y mirándola fijamente.

Sakura solo sonreía nerviosa.

-Gracias, pero me gusta conservar mi espacio –alegó Sakura soltándose.

Un poco más lejos Misaki observaba la escena atónica, después miro a Sasuke que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, le dio un codazo para sacarlo de su cabeza, este la miro algo molesto.

-¿No harás nada? –le preguntó molesta, Sasuke no entendió a qué se refería. –Te están robando a la chica. –dijo en un tono más fuerte, lo suficiente como para que todo el salón la escuchase.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente. Hasta que por fin Gai, el profesor, se puso al frente de todos.

-Bien alumnos, este trimestre trabajaremos en grupos de cuatro personas –anuncio, enseguida a todas las chicas les salto la idea de que tal vez les tocaría estar en el mismo grupo que el atractivo chico nuevo. –así que por favor hagan una fila de chicas y chicos. –ordenó señalando donde irían las filas.

Rápidamente todos se posicionaron. Gai trajo dos sombreros con papeles enrollados adentro.

- así definiremos en que grupo irán, los números que son iguales pertenecen al mismo grupo –explicó, enseguida todos sacaron un papelito y lo desdoblaron.

Gai comenzó a llamar los grupos uno a uno y los anotaba.

-Equipo 7… Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura… -y antes de que pudiera terminar Naruto pego un gritó de alegría, por otro lado Sakura solo rogaba para que le tocara con el Uchiha. –Uzumaki Karin y Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura contuvo las ganas de gritar de emoción, pero simplemente sonrió ampliamente.

Naruto era algo molesto abalanzándose hacia ella constantemente, pero estaría muy a gusto con él, después de todo era un chico que le sacaba una sonrisa a todos.

Karin… ella era la prima lejana del rubio, fue criada por Kushina así que no era una mala persona, era la presidenta de Konoha, era muy lista y estricta, manejaba perfectamente el instituto, si… esa frase la describiría. Perfecta.

Ella simplemente era perfecta en todo lo que hacía y también desgraciadamente para ella, era mucho más atractiva.

Observo de reojo a la pelirroja, no parecía mostrar ninguna emoción, simplemente miraba al frente con la cabeza bien alta, no parecía estar interesada en el Uchiha. Ese era un alivio, no quería ser pesimista per… si competía contra la Uzumaki… pues simplemente perdería.

La clase comenzó y todos formaron sus grupos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Estoy molida! –comentó Hinata dejándose caer sobre su silla.

-¿Ese maestro siempre suele ser así? –pregunto Misaki imitando a Hinata.

-Si de vez en cuando… es mucho peor –contestó Sakura.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema. Creo que debo felicitarte Sakura –habló Misaki mirándola pícaramente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confundida la pelirosa.

-Tienes mucha suerte, te toco estar con mi primito –dijo con una sonrisa pícara. –Y como estuvo esta hora –pregunto curiosa, por otro lado Hinata también se mostraba interesada.

-Fatal –respondió Sakura. –No pude cruzar palabra con Sasuke.

-¿Y por qué? –preguntaron las otras dos al mismo tiempo.

-Por Naruto –contestó con rabia de solo recordarlo, Hinata se mostró aún más interesada –No sé cómo pero se dio cuenta de mi interés hacia Sasuke y se la pasó retándolo todo el tiempo en los ejercicios. –contó con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sasuke es muy tranquilo, de seguro no debió hacerle caso –dedujo Misaki confiada.

-Pues Sasuke no se quedó atrás en las provocaciones, los dos fueron muy competitivos, y seguirles el ritmo… fue agotador –expresó sentándose.

-Y Karin ¿Qué hacia ella? –preguntó de repente Hinata.

-Ella es muy hábil, les siguió el ritmo fácilmente, es más al parecer también estaba en la competencia. Y todo porque a Naruto se le escapo una leve insinuación de que las chicas eran más débiles, fue suficiente para que Karin estallara.

-Que grupo –comentó Misaki con una sonrisa divertida.

-Te compadezco Sakura –se lamentó Hinata algo preocupada por la pelirosa.

-Pero no importa, la próxima vez les seguiré el ritmo, les demostrare que no soy un estorbo –prometió con determinación. –si me esfuerzo mucho, pero mucho sé que lo lograre en…

-En una eternidad –complemento Misaki, Sakura le lanzo una mirada acecina.

-Yo creo en ti Sakura, te ayudare a entrenar –la apoyó la ojiperla.

-Gracias Hinata.

-Si quieres ser digna de mi primito deberás esforzarte mucho. –le aconsejo la pelinegra.

-Lo sé –contesto la pelirosa con mucha más determinación.

No importaba como, ni cuánto tiempo tardaría pero estaba totalmente convencida de que con esfuerzo y dedicación, lo lograría, conquistaría al Uchiha.


	5. Declaración

**Cap. 5 Declaración**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que los Uchiha salieron a la luz, aunque los rumores de que eran personas raras no pararon las personas comenzaban poco a poco a tenerles más confianza, y todo gracias a que Itachi ingreso en el hospital central de Konoha como médico condecorado, siempre les robaba el corazón a todos sus pacientes que regresaban cada vez más seguido al hospital solo para verlo, la misma historia pasaba con las enfermeras y todo ser vivo que quedaba enganchado con su carisma. También era el mejor médico que habría trabajado para ese hospital desde su creación, todos quedaban impresionados ante sus talentos para la medicina, que las personas solo recurrían a ese hospital.

Por otro lado Misaki Uchiha tenía una reputación de bruja en el instituto Konoha, y no porque fuera mala u otra cosa parecida, sino más bien porque ella solía decir que podía ver el aura de las personas a su alrededor y así sabia sus intenciones, y lo más extraño era que siempre acertaba, también hacia predicciones al azar que también acababan por ser ciertas, decía que era una naturista capaz de hacer pociones para todo y más de una vez había usado su habilidad para jugarles una broma a los chicos más brabucones de Konoha, aquello producía un poco de miedo en los estudiantes, pero por lo general era una estudiante que solo trataba de pasar inadvertida y que de vez en cuando lograba ser simplemente una estudiante más de la clase A.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha… bueno ese era otro asunto. Aunque sus intenciones eran iguales a las de Misaki, él simplemente siempre llamaba la atención donde quiera que fuera y no solo por su atractivo arrollador, sino también por su gran inteligencia y talento en todo lo que hacía, en absolutamente todo. Los clubes extracurriculares simplemente lo atosigaban con sus constantes peticiones para que se uniera a uno de ellos. Los profesores de todas las materias le pedían que se uniera a alguna olimpiada intercolegial, pero el simplemente pasaba de largo incluso ante la imponente y controladora Directora, aquel aire fresco, misterios y rebelde que lo envolvía, volvía locas a todas las chicas de Konoha que siempre lo seguían y alababan. En fin, Uchiha Sasuke había causado una revolución en el instituto Konoha en tan solo un mes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura caminaba en círculos nerviosa revisando una y otra vez un papel en sus manos.

Debía ser perfecto.

Aquellos últimos días el Uchiha recibía constantemente declaraciones de sus fans, claro que las rechazaba a todas, pero si eso seguía sin duda alguien se lo iba a quitar tarde o temprano.

Así que decidió hacer lo mismo que las fans del Uchiha, si era poco original pero no se le ocurría algo mejor, decidió declarársele por una carta. Aunque no estaba segura si la aceptaría tenía una leve ventaja sobre las demás, y era que gracias a Misaki estaba frecuentemente de visita en la mansión Uchiha, donde había podido intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el Uchiha, podría decirse que estaba un poco más cerca de él, aun así no tenía la garantía de nada.

Sasuke era un chico bastante frio, callado y algo cruel ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Si se había enamorado de ese frio chico.

Reviso su reloj, abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya era muy tarde, puso la carta en un sobre y salió corriendo del salón.

Entre las muchedumbres de alumnos saliendo buscaba con la mirada al Uchiha, por lo general siempre salía temprano y desaparecía, así que si no lograba encontrarlo en ese momento ya no tendría oportunidad de darle la carta, al menos no ese día.

Entonces su vista se ilumino al reconocerlo cerca de los jardines. Era perfecto, pocas personas pasaban por ahí y no los verían.

Camino hacia el lentamente con el corazón disparado, se sentía realmente nerviosa.

Paro cuando se encontraban a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Sasuke se encontraba de espaldas, y a pesar de saber de su presencia no se dignaba en voltearse; Pero eso era mucho mejor, así no se distraería con sus hipnotizarte ojos negros.

-S-Sasuke –lo llamó en susurro imperceptible. –Este… mmmm… -extendió las manos mostrando el sobre -yo… quiero… darte es…

-No la quiero –la interrumpió secamente el chico, Sakura se quedó helada.

-Pero… es que… yo… -balbuceaba nerviosa.

-Hmp ¿Por qué no te pones a estudiar en vez de coquetear? –le preguntó ácidamente, la chica simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Estudiar? –repitió fuera de sí.

- Tus calificaciones son demasiado bajas para pertenecer a la clase A ¿no lo crees? Tú no mereces el lugar que estas ocupando. –estaba a punto de irse cuando, escucho el leve sollozo de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke… tú…-las lágrimas de Sakura caían al suelo.

-No pierdas tu tiempo llorando por mí, yo jamás me fijaría en una chica tan estúpida como tú. –dicho esto se fue caminando tranquilamente.

La habían humillado un millón de veces, por lo general solo lo olvidaba y seguía su vida como siempre, pero… esa vez lo había hecho la persona más importante para ella, esta vez realmente le dolía, y estaba totalmente segura de que aquella herida tardaría en sanar.

Si, tardaría mucho, realmente no sabía si el tiempo podría curar esa herida en su corazón.

Como un zombi se volteó y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, quería despejarse un poco, estar unas horas sola le vendría bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así seguían pasando los segundos, minutos, tal vez varias horas en las que la pelirosa caminaba por las desoladas calles de Konoha totalmente ausente de la realidad.

Poco a poco fueron cayendo gotas del cielo, Sakura sintió como una resbalaba por su mejilla, no sabía si era una gota de lluvia o si era una lágrima suya, se limpió suavemente la mejilla y subió la mirada al cielo, disfrutando como muchas gotas mojaban su rostro, gotas frías de lluvia y también lagrimas suyas que salían libremente de sus ojos.

Ya no podía más, ya no quería seguir. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas mirando al suelo; la lluvia se intensifico.

-Imbécil –susurro entre dientes. –Sasuke Uchiha eres un imbécil –gritó al viento desahogándose, no le importaba si la escucharan.

Miro nuevamente al cielo cubierto de nubes grises.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo quiero tanto? –preguntó al cielo en susurros. -¿Porque me duele tanto? – cerro fuertemente los ojos llevándose las manos al pecho.

Se sentía vacía, sentía que no eras necesaria en ese mundo.

Apretó sus puños contra su pecho aún más fuerte que antes y nuevamente sintió como más y más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

No supo cuándo ni como pero cuando volvió a subir la mirada hacia arriba se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban con tristeza.

-Naruto –murmuro suavemente.

El chico sostenía un paraguas arriba de ambos protegiéndoles de la fuerte lluvia que caía, después de unos segundo el rubio se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la pelirosa.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó con suma preocupación.

-No es nada, solo… -paró un momento para pensar en algo razonable, pero no se le ocurría nada, su mente estaba en blanco. -…me caí. –respondió después de unos segundos.

Naruto la miro escéptico pero no quiso indagar más en el tema, pues parecía que era doloroso para la pelirosa y no tenía intención de hacerla sentir mal.

-Como digas. –el rubio se paró y le ofreció una mano en ayuda a la pelirosa para que hiciera lo mismo. –Vamos, te llevo a casa. –ofreció el chico cuando los dos ya estaban de pie.

-No es necesario. –se opuso la chica caminando unos pasos fuera de la paraguas.

-si lo es. –insistió el chico acercándose.

-No, mira ya paró de llover. –alegó, realmente no quería ser una carga para su amigo.

Naruto miro al cielo, y efectivamente ya no llovía, guardo en paraguas y se sacó la chaqueta para cubrir a su amiga.

-Estas mojada y son como las doce de la noche. –repuso el rubio.

-¡¿Las doce?! –exclamó la pelirosa, Naruto se cubrió los oídos por los gritos de esta. –Dios Yamato va a matarme. –se lamentó.

-Entonces vámonos ya. –dicho esto Naruto la tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a corree hacia la residencia Haruno.

Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa, Naruto no podía ser el más brillante o eficaz de sus amigos, es más, era torpe e irritante; pero era el más fiel y confiable de todos, porque no importaba donde estaba, él siempre llegaba y la hacía sentir mejor. Sin duda Naruto era un rayo de sol que siempre aparecía para iluminar sus días grises.

-Gracias por todo, Naruto. –susurro la chica mientras corrían a toda velocidad.


	6. Incendio

**Cap. 6 Incendio**

Sakura caminaba de puntilla por la oscura entrada de su casa. Todo se encontraba apagado y supuso que ya todos dormían y no quería despertarlos.

Naruto la había acompañado hasta la puerta pero se había marchado ya hacia un rato, así que estaba sola.

Saco la llave y con suma sutileza abrió la puerta; la estancia se encontraba vacía y no hacia rastro de nadie, mas apenas dio un paso y las luces se encendieron al instante, al frente de ella había una silla de espaldas, por su cabeza cruzó la idea de que Yamato se encontraba sentado en esa silla y la había esperado todo ese tiempo, era su fin.

-Te estaba esperando. –una voz macabra se escuchó mientras la silla se volteaba hacia ella, mostrándose nada más y nada menos que...

-Takeshi no me asustes así. –lo regaño con la mano en el pecho sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. -¿Dónde está Yamato? –preguntó.

-De guardia, llamó a las ocho e informo que se quedaría trabajando en la comisaria toda la noche. –le aviso, Sakura sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima.

-Es una suerte. –soltó realmente aliviada. –Bien entonces ya es muy tarde para que estés despierto. Ve a dormir. –le ordeno mientras pasaba de largo.

-Espera un segundo. –la detuvo girándose nuevamente hacia ella. –Sabes que tengo la boca muy suelta, y no se… tal vez mañana se me puede escapar algo de esta noche; como a qué hora llegaste.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó rápidamente la pelirosa. –Ve al grano –le exigió seria.

-Bueno veras, Konohamaru; el niño de en frente, me invitó a jugar un videojuego esta noche. El trato es que si tú no dices nada de que fui a su casa sin permiso, yo no diré nada de tu llegada. –propuso, la ojiverde lo miraba desconfiada.

-De acuerdo. –acepto después de unos segundos de juego de miradas. –Pero yo te llevo. –Takeshi saltó de alegría, saco su mochila listo para irse.

-Es un trató, si tú hablas yo también. –le recordó mientras salía por la puerta.

-Sí, si como digas. –dijo desinteresadamente. -¿Cómo es que puedes entrar a la casa de Konohamaru a estas horas? Eso es grosero.

-Bueno, es que los padres de Konohamaru viajaron esta tarde, así que no importa a qué hora llegue realmente. –se excusó encogiéndose de hombros. –Además, Konohamaru me recibirá con los brazos abiertos no importa a qué hora. –agregó con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque teme estar solo en su casa después de ver esa aterradora película ¿La recuerdas verdad? La del demonio que poseía el cuerpo de una muchacha que estaba sola en casa –le recordó maliciosamente.

Sakura comenzó a sudar frio.

Llegaron a la puerta y Takeshi toco la puerta, enseguida Konohamaru le abrió, parecía estar algo asustado.

-Hola Sakura. –saludo al verla.

-Hola. –contestó con una sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias por acompañarme. –le agradeció Takeshi. –Que pases una buena noche. –le deseo maliciosamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sakura se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, comenzó a ver todo en un tono más tétrico y diabólico, cualquier pequeño ruido la asustaba de sobremanera y casi le da un infarto al escuchar unos recipientes de basura caer por culpa de un gato.

Llego a la entrada de su casa, escucho unos ruidos extraños al costado izquierdo y se estiro para ver de qué se trataba. Entonces una figura negra y encapuchada pasó a gran velocidad por ahí, su corazón dio un brinco.

Saco la llave de su bolcillo y con suma desesperación abrió la puerta, una vez dentro prendió las luces de la sala y se encogió en un pequeño sillón con el corazón a mil por hora.

-Cálmate Sakura, es solo un producto de tu imaginación. - Se dijo tratando de calmarse.

Después de unos minutos; algo más calmada, subió escaleras arriba hasta el segundo piso. Camino por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Se lanzó a su cama como si esta fuera su única salvación y se envolvió entre las sabanas tapándose completamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de no pensar en nada y lograr dormir.

-Vamos Sakura piensa en tu lugar feliz –susurró acurrucándose en la cama.

En su imaginación pasaron imágenes de ella en una playa sentada disfrutando el sol, de repente un apuesto pelinegro aparece y se acerca a ella. Muy cerca… tan cerca que estaba a punto de besarla, sus labios se encontraban a tan solo milímetros cuando…

_No pierdas tu tiempo llorando por mí, yo jamás me fijaría en una chica tan estúpida como tú._

Aquellas duras palabras se volvieron a repetir en su cabeza, sintió como dentro de tantas sabanas le faltaba el aire y se sentó con la respiración agitada sobre la cama. Su corazón le volvía a doler de nuevo.

Una sonrisa burlona surco sus labios. ¿Un beso con él? ¡Ha! ni en su imaginación lograba pasar eso. Sí que era patética.

Levanto la vista y para su sorpresa distinguió entre la oscuridad la misma figura encapuchada en una esquina de su habitación.

Quería gritar, correr, escapar; pero no podía, estaba como paralizada, por más que su cerebro mandara a sus extremidades moverse no lograba hacerlo ni un centímetro. La figura avanzo hacia ella y se sentó en la cama.

-Años buscándote, Sakura –habló el encapucho sacando lo que parecía ¿un cigarro?

Hubo un breve silencio.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –logró preguntar en un susurro la pelirosa.

-¿Puedes hablar? Creo que no es de sorprenderse. –dijo sin mostrar interés aparente. –Mi nombre no importa, lo que sí importa es porque vine –silencio –vine a matarte. –su voz se volvió mucho más ronca y macabra que antes.

- ¿y dolerá? –preguntó la pelirosa.

La escalofriante figura soltó algo que parecía una risita, luego se volteó a ver a Sakura frente a frente.

-¿Un demonio va a matarte y lo que te preocupa es si va a dolerte? –preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Es raro?

-Sí y si, es la respuesta a tus dos preguntas. –La figura encapuchada se paró –Podrías haber tenido una muerte tranquila y sin dolor, pero como soy un demonio disfruto ver a las personas sufrir, y escogí una de las muertes más dolorosas para ti, Sakura. –le informo mientras en brillo se formaba en su mano derecha.

-Espera. Ya que voy a morir quiero que me respondas tres preguntas –le pidió.

-De acuerdo. –acepto la sombra, después de todo entre más tiempo se tardara con ella, más tiempo se tardaría en regresar.

Sakura pensó muy bien sus preguntas, debían ser perfectas, y aunque tenía más que tres preguntas por hacer, debía conformarse con eso.

-¿Qué eres?

-Soy un demonio de nivel 7

-Eso es muy vago, quiero que me expliques más. –exigió la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido.

-Te digo lo que yo sé. –alegó.

-Bien entonces mi segunda pregunta: ¿Quién te mando a matarme?

-Es extremadamente confidencial. Te queda una pregunta.

-Eso no es justo, no respondiste bien a mi segunda pregunta –se quejó.

-No es mi problema, tu última pregunta antes de morir.

-¿Por qué te mandaron a matarme?

-Porque representas una amenaza. –Se limitó a responder – Eso es todo. –dicho esto lanzo una bola de fuego gigantesca a la puerta y otras más pequeñas por toda la habitación. –Que tengas una muerte dolorosa –le deseo y desapareció en un humo negro.

Bien, era momento de entrar en pánico, su habitación se incendiaba, ella se encontraba totalmente paralizada y no podía hablar lo suficientemente fuerte para que alguien viniera a ayudarla.

¿Entonces ese era el fin? ¿Todo acababa ahí? Sin duda se lamentaba nunca haberse graduado, no haber sido una prestigiada doctora, la verdad se lamentaba muchas cosas pero lo que más le dolía era que nunca, pero nunca más podría volver a ver a Sasuke. Era extraño que a esas alturas solo lograra pensar en él.

El humo pronto logro asfixiarla, tocia varias veces y la temperatura cada vez se elevaba más, las llamas aun no la alcanzaba, pero eso era cuestión de minutos.

Morir asfixiada era sin duda una mejor opción que morir calcinada. Entonces solo era cuestión de esperar lo mejor.

-Me preguntó si iré al cielo o al infierno –dijo débilmente.

Después de unos segundos cerro los ojos, era el fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabía cómo ni cuándo pero se encontraba fuera de su casa, sintió como algo duro y frio se chocaba con su espalda. Abrió ligeramente los ojos encontrándose con unos negros profundos.

-¿Sasuke? –susurró confundida.

El chico la miro por unos breves segundos con desinterés y luego desapareció en menos de un segundo.

Miro a un costado y reconoció un brillo intenso no muy lejos, era su casa que se quemaba. Escuchaba gente gritar y moverse por ahí, probablemente trataban de extinguir el fuego. Trato de moverse pero aun no podía, se sentía demasiado débil.

Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban y cerró los ojos cansada.

-La encontré –gritó la persona, se acercó a la pelirosa para asegurarse que se encontrara bien. –Tranquila Sakura, todo estará bien –la consoló el muchacho de cabello café.

_Todo estará bien…_fueron las últimas palabras que escucho antes de desvanecerse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo le daba vueltas y no sabía dónde estaba.

Enfoco la vista y vio a su derecha a Yamato dormido en una silla, y a su izquierda una tranquila Hinata que enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba despierte.

-¿Sakura estas bien? –le pregunto rápidamente acercándose a ella preocupada.

-¿Qué pasó? –se tomó la cabeza con las manos, sentía que todo daba vueltas.

-Bueno pues, tu casa se incendió, tú estabas adentro y aspiraste mucho humo, luego apareciste en el bosque detrás de tu casa y te trajeron al hospital. –le contó.

-No recuerdo nada –dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-No te preocupes no debe ser nada, tal vez estabas dormida cuando todo pasó y su subconsciente te saco de la casa.

-Tal vez –corroboró Sakura. -¿Y qué paso con mi casa? –preguntó preocupada.

-Pues… pues... –balbuceaba Hinata.

-Sakura. –habló una voz gruesa del lado derecho de la habitación, Yamato se había despertado. –Te encuentras bien –preguntó angustiado.

-Sí, solo mareada –contestó sin darle importancia. -¿Qué paso con la casa?

-Bueno pues veras, la casa ardió completamente, no queda nada. –respondió triste, Sakura quedo en estado de shock.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó. – ¿Y dónde vamos a vivir?

-Un amigo me ofreció su casa por una temporada, hasta que construyamos otra casa. –informó.

-¿Viviremos con desconocidos? –preguntó atónica.

-Solo será por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas mejoren. –trató de consolarla.

-Esto es increíble. –musitó molesta.


	7. Huespedes ¿temporales?

**Cap. 7 Huéspedes ¿temporales?**

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Sakura no lograba recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, solo recordaba vagamente cuando fue a dejar a takeshi a la casa de Konohamaru y luego todo era confuso.

Lanzo un largo suspiro de frustración.

-No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien, solo será temporal. –los tranquilizo Yamato que conducía una camioneta gris con las pocas pertenencias que habían podido rescatar.

-¿Tendré mi propia habitación? –preguntó desde atrás takeshi.

-No crees que es exigir mucho. –dijo Sakura desanimada.

-Sí, los dos tendrán sus propias habitaciones. –afirmó Yamato feliz, Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar esto y Takeshi salto de alegría.

-¿y ya llegamos a esa maravillosa casa? –preguntó Takeshi.

Yamato paró el auto y sonrió.

-Estamos a pocos metros. –dijo sonriendo.

Los dos chicos levantaron la vista y al frente de ellos vieron…

-¡¿La mansión Uchiha?! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Sakura sentía como su corazón intentaba salir de su pecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tres se encontraban en la estancia; que ahora estaba mucho más arreglada que antes, digna de una mansión.

Juugo se encontraba parado en la puerta mientras los demás esperaban sentados en un sofá de apariencia costosa. Entonces por la puerta aparecieron los tres Uchiha dueños de la mansión; Misaki tenía una enorme sonrisa; por otro lado Itachi parecía estar feliz, pero no lo demostraba tan abiertamente como Misaki; pero Sasuke, él si tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Enseguida los tres Haruno se pararon para recibirlos.

-Bienvenidos. –los saludo amenamente Itachi acercándose a ellos.

-Dr. Uchiha, muchas gracias por ofrecernos su hogar temporalmente. –agradeció Yamato estrechando la mano de Itachi.

-No es nada, después de todo hay mucho espacio libre aquí. –intervino Misaki. –Sasuke, no seas grosero y ven a saludar. –lo regaño.

Sasuke se acercó a paso lento y desganado.

-Bienvenidos. –se limitó a decir secamente.

Misaki lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Siéntense, por favor. –ofreció Itachi.

- Sakura, ve por las maletas. –le ordenó Yamato en un susurro, Sakura atino a asentir, estaba algo aturdida.

-Con permiso –susurro y camino hacia la salida silenciosamente.

-Sasuke ve y ayúdala. –le ordenó Misaki, Sasuke se paró y siguió a la pelirosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura abrió el portaequipajes y con cuidado fue sacando uno a uno las maletas que no eran más de tres. Cerró el maletero y quiso tomar las tres maletas de una para llevárselas pero se cayeron haciendo que las cosas saltaran al suelo.

-Ay ¿por qué? –se quejó agachándose para recoger las cosas.

-¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien? –preguntó una voz bastante conocida.

La pelirosa alzo la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con el Uchiha de sus fantasías, automáticamente se sonrojó al sentir su cercanía.

El Uchiha también se puso a recoger las cosas.

-Yo no pedí tu ayuda. –habló resentida la pelirosa.

-¿Enserio? Entonces no tendrás ningún problema tu sola ¿verdad? –preguntó en tono de burla. –Me refiero a que eres una de las personas más coordinadas que eh visto ¿Cómo no podrías llevar tres simples maletas? –dijo con sarcasmo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malo con ella?

Entre los dos tardaron menos tiempo en recoger todo, cuando Sakura cerró todas las maletas, Sasuke se percató de que había dejado algo, un pequeño sobre. Lo tomo y sonrió al reconocer de que se trataba.

-Aun quieres que la lea –preguntó mostrándole el sobre.

-Ni en un millón de años –dijo mientras se lo arrebataba. –Esto fue una equivocación, solo estaba algo confundida, yo no siento nada por ti –se defendió mientras veía el sobre con tristeza.

-¿Estas segura? No sientes nada por mí. –le preguntaba mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a unos alarmantes centímetros de distancia.

La tomó suavemente del rostro mientras él se acercaba más. Sakura cerró los ojos esperando su tan preciado beso con el Uchiha. Pero cuando no sentía nada abrió nuevamente los ojos para ver a un pelinegro parado y mirándola con superioridad.

-Hmp –dio la vuelta y camino hacia la mansión dejándola sin palabras.

Se sentía la idiota más grande del mundo ¿Cómo había caído? Era obvio que él no sentía nada por ella y solo jugaba para burlarse.

-Imbécil. –soltó molesta.

Tomo las maletas y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión, llego a la sala; donde estaban todos cuando se fue, pero no había nadie, regreso al salón donde se encontraban las escaleras y esta vez se volvió a encontrar con el pelinegro recargado sobre las escaleras viéndola con aburrimiento.

-¿Podrás subir las escaleras con esas maletas? –le preguntó burlón.

Sakura ignoro su comentario y comenzó a subir las escaleras con cuidado. Mas eso no fue sufriente, perdió en equilibrio en el noveno escalón y casi cae a no ser por el pelinegro la sostuvo del brazo.

-Molesta –le dijo antes de tomar todas las maletas y subir de una manera impresionante las escaleras.

La ojiverde se quedó en ese mismo lugar viéndolo. Luego de unos segundos subió por las escaleras lentamente.

Al subir se encontró con dos pelinegros, Sasuke y Misaki.

-Sakura, ven te enseñare tu habitación. –la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro hasta llegar a la que conocía como la habitación de Misaki.

-Estas es tu habitación –le recordó extrañada la pelirosa.

-No más, esta será ahora tu habitación. –le informó. –La mía ahora será la que está al final del pasillo de allá –le señaló.

-Pero… pero… la habitación de Sasuke está al frente. –dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Esa es la mejor parte, no me agradezcas. –dijo con emoción la pelinegra. –Bien ahora toma tu llave, acomódate. –antes de que pudiera alegar algo más Misaki se fue dejándola en medio de las dos puertas.

Justo en ese momento llego Sasuke, la miro con indiferencia y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Que ahora vivamos en la misma casa no significa que puedas hablarme, ni aquí ni en el colegio. –habló de espalda con una frialdad sorprendente. Entro a su habitación –no te entrometas en mis asuntos, o no te gustara lo que te puede pasar. –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con un sonido seco.

Sakura se quedó parada ahí sin moverse. Él realmente era muy cruel, bajo la vista y vio las tres maletas, tomo la suya y entró a su ahora habitación.

Se dejó caer apoyada en la puerta y apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas. Aunque estaban tan cerca, nunca lo había sentido tan distante.

Era tiempo de dejarlo ir, era tiempo de olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha de una vez por todas.


	8. Curiosidad

**Cap.8 Curiosidad **

-35 grados –reviso Hinata con un termómetro en mano. –Sakura, estas hirviendo –comentó preocupada.

-Lo sé, me siento terrible. –confesó la pelirosa acostada en su cama con un paño húmedo en la frente. –Creo que no fue una buena idea estar bajo la lluvia. –comentó, un segundo después estornudo.

-Lamento no poder quedarme por más tiempo, mi padre vendrá a recogerme en media hora. –reviso su reloj. –pero mientras tanto cuéntame cómo es que terminaste en la casa de los Uchiha. –dijo viendo alrededor sorprendida.

-Itachi le ofreció hospedaje a Yamato. –le contó desganadamente -al parecer se llevan muy bien, a pesar de la diferencia de las edades. –comentó.

-Es una suerte, estarás más cerca de Sasuke. –la felicito. Sakura se cubrió la cabeza con sus sabanas.

-No quiero hablar de ese engreído. –dijo desde abajo desganada.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ignorando lo dicho por Sakura.

-Porque es un estúpido, idiota con complejo de superioridad ante todos. –lo insulto. –pero le demostrare que si merezco ese lugar. –prometió al recordar las palabras que le había dicho el viernes pasado.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto aún más confundida la pelinegra.

-Hinata. –salto desde sus sabanas, la tomo de las muñecas y la miraba rogante. –Por favor ayúdame a demostrarle que puedo ser una excelente alumna. –le pido suplicante.

-¿A quién?

-A él Uchiha. –respondió con desprecio.

-Bueno, mira aquí traigo el libro de matemáticas. –Sakura frunció el ceño de solo escuchar la palabra "matemáticas" –te explicare esta ecuación y te dejare algunos ejercicios.

-Ay no que flojera. –dejó salir la pelirosa desganada.

-Sakura, estos ejercicios nos lo dieron de tarea el jueves. –le recordó. –Así que solo harás la tarea.

-Bueno, bueno. Explícame. –dicho esto Hinata comenzó a explicarle el tema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura. –la llamó desde la puerta Misaki. –saldré esta tarde, takeshi fue a jugar a la casa de su antiguo vecino, no te preocupes yo pasare por él luego. –le informó entrando a la habitación.

- Bien, gracias por avisarme. –dijo distraída, se encontraba muy atenta a los ejercicios.

-Me alegra que ya estés un poco mejor como para hacer la tarea. –la felicito sentándose en la cama.

-¿Tú ya la hiciste? –le preguntó disimuladamente.

-Sí. –respondió y Sakura sonrió triunfante, tenía un plan. –Itachi y Yamato cubren doble turno así que no estarán esta noche y Juugo va al mercado. –acabó de informarle, se levantó y se disponía a irse cuando Sakura la detuvo.

-Espera. Este… y ¿Sasuke? –preguntó tímidamente.

Misaki sonrió. –No te preocupes por él, está en su habitación durmiendo. –le dijo y salió.

"_¿Durmiendo? ¿De nuevo?" _pensó la chica, el Uchiha se la pasaba durmiendo todo el día.

Dejo pasar unos veinte minutos antes de pararse de la cama y salir de su cuarto, paso con mucha sutileza por la habitación de Sasuke, una vez que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no escuchase nada, corrió hacia la habitación de Misaki.

La puerta se encontraba abierta así que entro sin problemas. Su habitación era tan grande como la suya y se encontraba todo perfectamente ordenado. Reviso y estante, escritorio y todos los cajones de la habitación pero no encontró el cuaderno de matemática. Se dejó caer sobre el suave colchón de la cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba realmente agitada, se llevó la mano derecha a su frente y esta se encontraba hirviendo. Tocio un par de veces y abrió nuevamente los ojos.

Tenía que encontrar el cuaderno sea como sea, se paró nuevamente y comenzó a busca detenidamente por la estantería removiendo cada libro para ver si no estaba oculto por ahí. Tomo un grueso libro de color azul y trato de sacarlo pero entonces escucho una puerta crujir al costado del estante. Por un momento se sintió en una película de misterio.

-¿Pero qué es eso? –se preguntó caminando hacia la puerta secreta.

Entro por ella a un cuarto oscuro y húmedo, parecido a una cueva. Busco un interruptor para prender las luces pero no había ninguno. No supo por qué pero dio un par de palmadas al aire y cientos de candelabros se encendieron al instante iluminando la misteriosa habitación.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver las extraños cosas que había en ese lugar gigantesco. Un montón de frascos en estanterías con sustancias y objetos asquerosos, en otros estantes objetos de apariencia extraña y antigua, en el interior un caldero oscuro. Pero lo que más llamó su atención eran dos libros de tonos diferente, uno negro y otro blanco, inconscientemente tomo el negro y leyó la portada.

**Magia blanca para principiantes**

Sonrió ante el hecho de creer que la magia existía.

Abrió el gigantesco libro y vio como este se dividía en: Pociones – conjuros.

Luego otro objeto llamo su atención, era una brújula plateada y antigua que se encontraba en una estantería. Tomo la brújula y la abrió. La aguja se movió mostrando el lado sur. Aquello le pareció raro pero no reparo en detalle y se la guardo en el bolsillo de su bata.

Luego otra estantería le pareció interesante, una llena de libros gruesos y antiguos. Paso sus dedos por los libros leyendo los títulos, muchos estaban en idiomas que ella no entendía, hasta que paro en uno que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

**Demonios del mundo antiguo.**

Lo tomo y vio que era un manuscrito.

Siguió buscando uno más y paro en otro que también le pareció interesante.

**Ángeles y demonios**

Tomo el libro y este era algo más actual que el anterior.

Camino con los tres libros en mano hacia un sillón reclinable muy cómodo, puso los libros en una pequeña mesita frente al sillón y los miro atentamente, no sabía por cual empezar, todos le parecían interesantes. Entonces se decido por ángeles y demonios.

Abrió el libro de grueso empastado y comenzó por el índice. Primero estaban los ángeles. De la A a la Z.

Abrió las primeras páginas y había un gran listado de ángeles. Comenzó a leer

HACAIAH Ángel de la paciencia  
AF Ángel del Coraje  
AFTIEL Ángel del crepúsculo  
AIQIEL Ángel de los cometas  
ANALIEL Ángel de la debilidad  
AMITIEL Ángel de la verdad  
ANANCHEL Ángel de la gracias  
ARAEL Ángel de las aves  
Habían muchos ángeles y no existía mucha información de ellos, solo sus nombres y una breve línea más que no especificaba nada. Continúo leyendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo se encontraba en ese lugar, solo seguía y seguía leyendo sin importarle nada, el tema de ángeles y demonios le había cautivado. Pero toda su tranquilidad se vio afectada al oír unos pasos acercándose. Se paró alarmada sin saber qué hacer.

De la nada una figura gigantesca apareció en la entrada de la habitación.

Sakura soltó un tremendo gritó y aterrorizada camino hacia atrás, se chocó con unas estanterías y un grueso libro le cayó en la cabeza.

Ciertas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

Entonces la figura se sacó la capucha revelando su identidad, no era nadie más que Juugo que se acercó a Sakura para ayudarla. Le extendió la mano y esta la tomo para pararse.

-Tremendo susto –comentó Juugo. -¿Qué hacía aquí? –preguntó serio.

-Este, bueno buscaba algo. –se justificó.

-Usted no debe entrar aquí, mejor salgamos. –Juugo tomó los libros y empujó a Sakura fuera de la habitación.

Una vez en el pasillo Sakura se encontró con cierto pelinegro que la miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó

Entonces Juugo salió de la habitación cerrándola con llave.

-Solo se asustó al verme. –respondió.

-Pero que tonta. –soltó el Uchiha volteándose.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó la pelirosa al ver que bajaba las escaleras.

Sasuke se volteó a verla con una mirada tan fría que la congelo por completo. Podía ver en su rostro escrito un "No te importa" como respuesta a su pregunta.

-Señorita. –la llamó Juugo gentilmente. –creo que necesita un té, porque no bajamos a tomarlo y me cuenta que hacía en la habitación de la señorita Misaki. –propuso mientras bajaba las escalera, aunque sonaba gentil aquello más parecía una orden, así que Sakura se sintió obligada a ir.

Llegaron a una elegante y bien equipada cocina que tenía una mesa, Sakura se sentó y espero mientras Juugo serbia un poco de té.

-Parecía entretenida con esos libros. –comentó Juugo

-Sí, eran interesantes. Juugo ¿Por qué Misaki tiene esa habitación escondida?

-Ella disfruta mucho de esas cosas, como se debió haber dado cuenta. –contestó restándole importancia.

-Tiene cosas muy raras ahí arriba.

-Lo sé.

-Sabes, acabo de recordar algo de la noche del incendio. –comentó Juugo se mostró mucho más interesado, le sirvió una taza de té y se sentó.

-¿Así? Cuénteme que es lo que recordó.

-Bueno pues, la verdad creo que es un sueño. Pero había un hombre en mi habitación, uno encapuchado que fumaba en cigarro, en mi sueño él fue quien provocó el incendio. –contó haciendo un esfuerzo.

-Interesante. ¿Y dígame acaso hablo con él? –preguntó aún más interesado.

-Sí. Pero no logro recordar lo que me dijo, la verdad, todo es muy confuso. –dijo tomándose la cabeza con frustración.

-No se preocupe, ya recordara. –la tranquilizo.

-Así, me dijo algo así como que alguien lo había mandado. –recordó feliz, luego tomo un gran sorbo de su té.

Juugo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-En ese caso, creo que si deberías echarles un ojo a estor libros –sacó de su gabardina los tres libros y se los entrego.

-¿Enserio? Gracias de verdad –agradeció emocionada tomando los libros. -¡Ah! Y también tome esto de la habitación de Misaki. –confesó sacando la brújula y entregándosela a Juugo.

La abrió y sonrió al ver que era inofensiva. La puso sobre la mesa y la empujo hacia Sakura.

-Es extraño, cada vez que la abro la aguja se vuelve loca. –dijo abriéndola nuevamente.

-Es una brújula que señala lo que más quieres. –le explicó. –pero debes concentrarte y ordenar tus prioridades, de lo contrario no obtendrás nada.

Sakura miro la brújula como si se tratara de la octava maravilla del mundo. Le dio el último sorbo a su té y se fijó en su reloj de mano. Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche.

-Diablos, debo ir a hacer la tarea. –se justificó parándose de la mesa.

Juugo solo movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y Sakura salió disparada hacia el segundo piso.

Abrió la brújula y cerró los ojos.

-el cuaderno de matemática. –susurro aun con los ojos cerrado.

Abrió los ojos y la brújula apuntaba hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su habitación, camino obediente y se quedó petrificada al ver que la brújula señalaba la habitación de Sasuke.

Antes que nada entro un momento a su habitación para dejar los libros y nuevamente salió.

Volvió a ver la brújula y esta seguía apuntando a la habitación de Sasuke, trago duro y entró.

La habitación era mucho más grande que la suya o la de Misaki. Las cortinas estaba cerradas casi no había luz. Hiso un esfuerzo en enfocar su vista y ver la brújula. Esta señalaba a un escritorio. Camino tropezándose con todo a su paso pero al fin y al cabo llego. Abrió los cajones y en el segundo intento consiguió el preciado cuaderno.

Sonrió triunfante. Pero aquella sonrisa desapareció al escuchar unos pasos acercarse. Se quedó petrificada, entonces el ruido de una llave se escuchó en la puerta. No había duda, era Sasuke.

Corrió hacia el armario y se escondió ahí.

El pelinegro entró a la habitación, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada, camino hacia su cama y se arrojó a ella con una mano en los ojos.

Después de unos minutos Sakura creyó que se había quedado dormido, se dispuso a salir cuando vio que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el perfecto rostro del pelinegro.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte ahí? –preguntó burlonamente.

Sakura no hizo el menor ruido.

-¿Vas a salir o quieres que te saque? –insistió algo más molesto.

Entonces Sakura vio aterrada como el pelinegro se paraba y caminaba hacia donde ella estaba. Sasuke abrió la puerta y sonrió arrogante al verla ahí temblando como gelatina.

-Sasuke. –susurró la chica.

El ojinegro la tomó de la muñeca y; la obligo a salir del armario bruscamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó realmente enojado.

-Este… solo buscaba algo.

Sasuke dirigió su vista a la mano de Sakura que sostenía su cuaderno.

-Eres tan tonta. –dijo sonriendo de manera arrogante. -¿Es que no eres capaz de hacer unas simples ecuaciones? –preguntó ácidamente.

-Te voy a demostrar. –susurro la pelirosa. Sasuke la miro interrogante. –Te demostrare que puedo ser tan buena como tú. –estallo soltándose del agarre del pelinegro. –Hare que cierres esa maldita boca.

Sasuke sonrió. Camino unos pasos hacia la pelirosa haciendo que esta retroceda hasta acorralarla contra la pared.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así, Haruno? –preguntó acercándose más a ella. -¿Crees que esa es la manera de hablarle a la persona que quieres?

Sakura frunció el ceño molesta, lo empujo liberándose.

-No juegues conmigo Uchiha. –dijo molesta saliendo de la habitación.

Corrió hacia su habitación y se tiró en la cama con la respiración agitada. Abrió la brújula y esta señalo hacia la puerta, hacia donde Sasuke debía estar.

-Que patético Sakura. –murmuro para sí misma antes de quedar dormida.


	9. Libros

**Cap. 9 Libros**

El molesto despertador sonó estruendosamente por toda la habitación, despertando a la única habitante de dicha habitación.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se froto los ojos antes de pararse.

Tomo unas toallas y entro al cuarto de baño. No tardó más de veinte minutos en estar completamente lista para ir al instituto. Tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación.

Bajo sin muchas ganas hacia el comedor y para su sorpresa ya todos se encontraban esperándola para comenzar el desayuno.

-Perdón por el retraso. –se disculpó mientras se sentaba en su lugar habitual.

Nadie dijo nada.

Los sirvientes aparecieron y comenzaron a servir un desayuno gourmet, tomo sus cubiertos y sin mucho ánimo comenzó a comer.

-Oí que tu amiga Sakura se fue a vivir con los Uchiha. –comentó Hanabi.

-Sí es cierto. –afirmó la pelinegra sin mucho interés. –Hace ya casi una semana.

-Ese Uchiha es muy raro ¿No creen? –comentó Neji al otro lado de la gigantesca mesa.

-¿Raro? Si eres casi igual a él. –comentó Hinata con una sonrisa. Neji se encogió de hombros ignorando el comentario echo por su prima.

-¿Por qué todo lo hecho por esos Uchiha es tan comentado? –preguntó Hisashi interviniendo por primera vez en una conversación. Todos se voltearon a verlo.

-Es que esta ciudad están aburrida y pequeña que las personas no encuentran otro remedio para su aburrimiento, que meterse en la vida de otras personas. –explicó Hanabi cerrando los ojos.

La conversación termino ahí y se dedicaron a acabar sus desayunos. Hinata miró a cada uno de los presentes detenidamente, soltó un suspiro algo aburrida. Otro desayuno más con su frívola familia.

Hanabi se fue antes, ya que ella tomaba el autobús.

Mientras Hinata esperaba en un auto deportivo a su primo, ya que siempre iban juntos. Miro su reloj, eran las 7: 30 de la mañana, aún muy temprano para ir al instituto. Neji entro al auto y sin decir ni una sola palabra encendió el auto.

El deportivo negro se puso en marcha. Hinata miraba distraídamente por la ventana cuando Neji dijo algo, no logro entenderle muy bien.

-¿Qué? –preguntó prestándole más atención.

-Hoy es el último día antes del baile. –repitió, Hinata le miro confusa.

-Sí, pero a ti no te importan esas cosas.

-Lo sé, pero creo que a ti si ¿no? –dijo mirándola de reojo.

-No tanto. –contesto encogiéndose de hombros. –No iré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tengo pareja. –contestó con un deje de tristeza. -¿Y tú?

-También no tengo pareja. –respondió, Hinata soltó una risita, era bastante tonto que no tuviera nadie con quien ir, si varias chicas morían por él. –Pero iré porque debo organizar la fiesta.

-Uno de tus tantos deberes como miembro condecorado del comité escolar. –dijo Hinata algo burlona.

-¿Y Sakura ira? –preguntó de repente, se mostraba más interesado de los normal.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué? –preguntó penetrándolo con su mirada, era extraño que Neji se mostrara tan interesado.

-Por nada. –respondió restándole importancia. –De seguro que Uzumaki ya le propuso que vaya con él al baile. –aseguró, Hinata sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Sakura no me comento nada. –dijo Hinata.

-Entonces de seguro lo hará hoy. –Neji estaciono el automóvil y los dos salieron.

-Nos vemos. –susurro Neji, luego desapareciendo por el lado norte.

Hinata se fue por el lado sur. Aunque eran primos y habían vivido prácticamente siempre juntos eran pocas las veces que intercambiaban más de unas cuantas palabras, Neji era reservado, callado y frio. No lo culpaba, había tenido una infancia difícil, sus padres fallecieron cuando tenía 9 años; no recordaba cómo, pero desde entonces Neji se fue a vivir en su disfuncional familia.

Su padre siempre había querido un hijo varón, así que desde que Neji llego a la familia su padre le prestaba atención solo a él, eso sin duda le causo un complejo de inferioridad que arrastra hasta ese día.

Vio a lo lejos a una pelirosa sentada en una de las mesas de los jardines y se acercó a ella. Parecía estar realmente concentrada en un libro grande y grueso. La chica realmente se estaba esforzando mucho en demostrarle a Sasuke que si merecía un lugar en la clase A, se sentó junto a ella y al parecer Sakura aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. No quiso interrumpirla y se puso a revisar los libros que estaba apilados en el centro.

Matemática, lenguaje, biología, historia, y otros libros de diferentes materias, hasta que vio otros dos libros que sin duda salían de lo normal. Tomo un libro negro de grueso empastado y lo abrió.

-¿Magia? –susurro confundida.

-¡Ah! Hinata ¿A qué hora llegaste? –le preguntó al percatarse de que estaba ahí.

Hinata levantó la vista para verla y sonrió. –Hace poco. –contestó. Vio el extraño libro que Sakura dejaba sobre la mesa y le pico la curiosidad. -¿Qué estabas leyendo? –preguntó

-ah ¿Esto? Es solo una lectura de descanso. –le contestó con simpleza.

-¿De descanso? –pregunto incrédula al ver el grueso libro.

-Sí, son muy interesantes. Solo lee las portadas. –le dijo poniendo los tres libros frente a ella.

Hinata reviso atentamente los tres libros. Y escogió uno.

-Demonios del mundo antiguo. –murmuro leyendo nuevamente el título. -¿Ya lo leíste? –le preguntó a la pelirosa. Esta asintió ligeramente.

-Solo hasta la mitad. –respondió.

-¿Y de qué trata? –preguntó la pelinegra interesada mientras abría él libro.

- Bueno, es un libro bastante extraño. El autor es desconocido y data del año 100 de nuestra era, no existe registro alguno del libro y nunca se puso a la venta, solo existe uno, que es el manuscrito. –explicó.

-¿Y de dónde lo sacaste? –preguntó Hinata aun revisando el libro.

-De la habitación de Misaki. –respondió con simpleza. Hinata la miro interrogante.

-¿Y ella sabe que los tienes?

-Bueno no lo sé, pero nuca los eh ocultado, y además Juugo me los dio así que supongo que se lo dijo, mas no menciono nada toda la semana. –contó extrañada.

-Interesante. –dijo Hinata sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Bueno volviendo al tema. El libro habla de nueve demonios que aparecieron. Estos demonios eran tan terribles que destruían aldeas enteras provocando muertes en masa. Esto continuo hasta que un ángel bajo de los cielos y les dijo a los humanos como deshacerse de los demonios. Debían sellarlos en un cuerpo humano. –paró un momento para tomar un sorbo de agua. - pero no a cualquier humano, debía ser uno resistente para poder contener a un demonio. Así que escogieron a él clan más fuerte de cazadores de cada aldea atacada, para que escogieran a su miembro más fuerte. Y así sellaron a los nueve demonios en distintos clanes. Desde entonces estos clanes tienen el deber de sellar a los demonios de generación en generación hasta el fin de los tiempos. –Sakura paró por aire, Hinata estaba muy atenta a la explicación. –también hablan de un grupo reducido de hechiceras o brujos que eran capaces de dominar a estos demonios, nadie sabía como pero lo hacían. Estos hechiceros servían a un clan cazador; el más poderoso. Ya que tenían un trato. Este consistía en que los hechiceros nacían exclusivamente para servir a él clan, porque gracias a un acto heroico, un cazador de ese clan, había salvado de un dragón a la princesa hechicera. Su padre; el rey, agradecido con el clan, hiso el trato que marco el destino de todos los hechiceros desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. Bueno para terminar existe mucha información de los nueve demonios que atormentaron al mundo durante diez años. –concluyó algo cansada.

-Vaya suena bastante interesante. –dijo Hinata.

-Lo es. Bien iré a guardar estos libros antes de que comiencen las clases. –aviso mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia el pabellón.

Hinata se quedó sentada ahí por unos instantes, cerró los ojos para disfrutar la suave brisa que soplaba aquel día.


End file.
